Finally, Fuwa Shoutaro
by Rampantt
Summary: Shoutaro decides he's had enough. It was time to finally, finally, come clean.


**Finally, Fuwa Shoutaro**

**By KawaiixKisses**

* * *

Anyone who knew her would understand her reasons. Anyone who truly understood her would get it. Anyone who understood how it felt to finally be wanted by the person you yourself once wanted but was rejected by, would get how she felt. Anyone, anyone, who understood the affect Fuwa Shoutaro had on her would completely understand. That, she was sure of.

Mogami Kyouko stared across the table at her once sworn enemy, her eyes searching his for any indicator that this might just be a cruel joke. Something that would tell her that everything was normal, that she shouldn't expect anything special from him, that she could relax, that she was safe. But she didn't find any such indicator, no such sign. All she saw when she stared into the blue pools of his eyes was sincerity. It scared her. She didn't know how to act around such a Shoutaro. She didn't know how to handle him. The silly part of her mind was telling her that he was not real, that this was a Fuwa Shoutaro doppelganger. But she knew better... He was real, all of this was real.

"What do you want, Shoutaro," she asked him from across the table.

The pop-star had invited her out to dinner. He had come up to her after she had won her very first '_Futaku Award_' for her performance in '_Silence_', the movie she had gotten her first lead in. Something about the way he had looked at her then told her that he was serious.

Years had flown by since he had publicly dumped her. Since she had sworn before many watchful eyes that she herself, would defeat him, show him no mercy as she trampled over his fame with her own. In the end, she had won, she had walked away from their war victorious, triumphant, but then, somehow, she still felt hallow. Deep inside of her, she had still been seeking his approval, she wanted him to acknowledge her as a fine actress, and he had, but it still wasn't enough.

Now at nine-teen, she was youngest, most well-known actress in all of Japan, she had scored movie rolls as well as drama rolls in Taiwan and most prestigious, South Korea. Her name was raising, all over Asia, young-people and even older people knew who 'Kyouko' was.

But now, sitting across from the man she had spent most of her life loving, she felt as though none of that even mattered. She felt as if she was still out shined by him. He was a dazzling star while she was a dull lump of coal.

"Only to speak with you," came his answer.

Inside, she was upset with herself. No matter how hard she had tried, she could not forget the feelings his voice had always invoked within her. She swallowed past the lump that had lodged itself in her throat and willed her voice to sound.

"So speak. I don't understand why you needed to speak with me in private. We could have discussed this in front of everyone else... Or are you just intimidated by Ren?"

Kyouko flinched inwardly. She felt as if she had no right to call him by his first name. Not after what she had done. Tsuruga Ren had confessed his feelings to her, laid himself bare for her to see, showed her his heart, his ebony eyes pleading with hers to except him, love him. But she couldn't. She didn't. After thinking about it, falling in love with Ren seemed to be the logical thing to happen. He had believed in her, showed her the way, guided her throughout her career as an actress. Falling in love with him seemed like what was most likely to happen. But it didn't. All because of the man seated across from her.

Her honey hues watched as his lips curved up into a wry smile, his eyes softening slightly. The expression was not like any other she had seen him make before. She was confused by it. She didn't know how to react to it. All she could do was stare back at him, wait for him to say something, something that would make this night seem more normal. But it seemed as though she was asking for too much from God.

"I just wanted this to be between us," was his simple answer.

His blue orbs watched her face, waiting for some sort of reaction, some smug response. But he got none, all he got from her was silence. It was as if she already knew what he had to say to her.

"I'm sorry."

Kyouko's eyes widened. She wondered vaguely if she had heard him correctly. Surely, she misheard. She didn't know the almighty 'Fuwa Sho' to apologize for anything.

"I shouldn't have said those things to you... I was... Wrong," he elaborated.

She stared at him, unable to understand what he was saying to her. The words sounded like some alien language, something she had no hope in trying to understand.

"I-"

"Stop."

Shoutaro looked at her, really looked at her, then and noticed the slight trembling of her arms, the way her eyes widened slightly as she stared back at him.

"Just stop okay...," came her voice, softly, just above a whisper. "Just... knock it off."

She stood up from the table, revealing to him the silver gown she had donned for the ceremony earlier that night. Her pale skin shimmered softly under the expensive lights of the restaurant, that was probably thanks to make-up - Shoutaro noted.

He stood with her, just in time to watch as she spun on her heels and made a break towards the door.

"Kyouko!" he called to her, rushing after her.

He didn't have a hard time ignoring the stares he was receiving from the other guests, seated around them - the only thing he could focus on was the way her long, brown hair swayed as she ran away from him, from everything.

"Kyouko!" he called out to her again, reaching out with his hand until his fingers closed around her small wrist, succeeding in stopping her once they were outside in the parking-lot.

Still, Shoutaro paid no attention to the people crowding around them, flashing their camera phones at them as they watched the two stars before them.

Kyouko stood there, not daring to look back at him, she already know what would happen if she did. He would go stiff, his eyes would widen and he would be silent. Very, very silent. So she hid her face from him, her eyes squeezed shut despite the tears that gushed from them.

"Kyouko... Please, just listen to me."

"For what," she asked him, her voice low, so low she wasn't sure he heard her or not. "So you can go on and on about how using me was a mistake? So you can tell me how regretful you are of that time? Save it. That's bullshit, Shoutaro! That's ridiculous! You think apologizing will make the pain in my heart suddenly disappear? It wont. You're not apologizing for me, but for yourself! You just want to make yourself feel better! You just can't handle the guilt! I don't forgive you Shoutaro! I -"

At some point during her ranting, she had turned to face him. Her eyes were red, wide with anger and filled to bursting with water. Her chest was heaving up and down, her free hand waving about dramatically.

Shoutaro was stunned. He watched the girl he thought he knew the best transform once again into someone he did not know. Someone he couldn't recognize.

He pulled her close, silencing her mouth with his.

But it didn't matter. He loved her anyway. Even if she refused to allow him to finish what he was trying to say to her. Even if she was too stubborn to listen to anything he said. Even if she never forgave him for everything he had done and said. Even if she'd rather be with Tsuruga Ren. It didn't matter because he loved her.

It was Kyouko's turn to be stunned. Her brain shut down for a few minutes as she tried to understand just what was happening to her. Her heart pounded in her chest as his lips crushed against her own, moving over them roughly and not so much demanding a response, but trying to make her understand.

Shoutaro pulled back from her lips, his forehead resting against hers as he stared down into her red eyes which looked back up at him, searching him for answers once more.

"It took me a while to understand it - why every time I saw you I got this excited feeling," he began softly, looking straight into her eyes. "The way I saw it, you were mine whether you liked it or not. In my mind everything was a game, I didn't take anything that was happening seriously. I didn't believe that you would reach this far. To me, you were like some puppy, pissed off about it's owner not showing it any attention anymore. I thought that if I humored you a bit, you'd give up and return to Kyoto. In my mind, that's where you belonged - waiting patiently for me for when I grew tired of Show Biz and returned to you. That's how it was supposed to happen."

Kyouko only continued to stare up at him, afraid to blink lest she wake up and find that this was all some cruel dream.

"I never thought that you would succeed. I didn't think you'd make it. Honestly, I didn't want you to make it at first. Then things changed. You started showing up everywhere, forcing me to see you until I could only think of you. Then there was Tsuruga. It wasn't until I noticed how much closer the two of you were growing that I understood why this tight feeling in my chest kept coming back. Why every time I saw you I just wanted to touch you some how. I wanted to show that bastard that I still meant more to you than he ever could. It wasn't until then that I finally, finally, understood that I loved you."

Kyouko gasped softly at his declaration. She wasn't sure how to respond to him. She didn't know what to say, what to do.

Shoutaro must have understood that because he continued.

"Mogami Kyouko... I love you. And, whether you like it or not, you are and always will be mine."

His lips closed over hers again, this time seeking out some sort of response from her. It was weak at first, but Shoutaro sensed her submission. Slowly, her lips began to move with his, accepting his kiss - his feelings.

He drew her closer, his free hand circling around her waist until she was pressed against him. He felt her grow weak against him, giving him an excuse to hold her tighter.

Shoutaro couldn't help the small smirk of victory that curved his lips against hers as he felt her small, tiny hand fist the collar of his black tux between her fingers.

Breathlessly, they pulled apart from one another, staring up at each other still.

"I love you," he heard her say.

He smiled. Not his signature 'Fuwa Sho' smirk, but the rarely seen, 'Fuwa Shoutaro' smile.

"I know."

He kissed her again. This time not bothering to hold back. Because this time, finally, she was his not only in his mind, but in hers as well.

* * *

I'll be honest. I know that would never, ever, EVER happen in the story. But hey, I have a right to my imagination lol ShoutaroxKyouko forever! oh and please R&R :D


End file.
